Confronations: or Proving Varice really is evil
by Hannah Salmalin
Summary: DISCONTINUED Daine is unchaperoned in Carthak. It leads to many problems. Like maybe Varice... And her pregnancy to Numair... Rating for later chapters.


**_Confrontations (Or: Varice: The evil Carthaki be-atch!!!!) _**

**_Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the start of this story. I am so lucky coz I own this rather twisted plot. YAY. And yes Ethan, Myles, Josh, do not read this; remember it's a g (hem, hem) rated school. Think of the children!!!!! Oh, won't anyone please think of the children?!?!?!?!?!?_**

Numair said "Daine you asked to speak to me alone. Let's go to my room." Daine nodded and got up. They walked in silence to his rooms.

They entered and as Numair closed the door and warded the rooms, Diane went and sat on his bed. She heeded that one of his hands had red weals on it and shook slightly. She breathed a flowery scent that she recognised. It was Varice. _She'd_ been in here.

Numair turned and gave her a weak smile. She noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Now what did you want to tell me before?" he asked, sitting down next to her

Daine stood up "What on earth could have possessed you to hit Ozorne?"  
Numair frowned "What? What makes you think I hit Ozorne?"

"I was in the aviary this morning."

"So he _was _hiding you from me" Numair said looking angry

"No, I was in bird shape. Why did you hit him? People have said that's the only reason you even talk to me. It didn't matter last time."

"Maybe because it wasn't true last time?" Numair said softly, looking at the ground

Daine stopped short. She was planning to give him a painful lecture but "What?"

Numair stood up "Daine there's, there's something I should tell you. Before you hear it from anyone else. I, I love you."

Daine stared at him in silence, her eyes wide "What?" she squeaked

Numair met her eyes. They had the softest look of love in them.

"I love you." The more he said it, the easier it was for both of them to believe it. He touched her cheek, moving closer.

"Is it, is it just for canoodling?" She finally said, praying that what he'd said was true.

Numair shook his head

"Not just another affair? Not for... sex?" her voice whispered the last word

Numair shook his head again, smiling softly.

"Is it... love? Real, strong, good... love?" She said it so softly he wouldn't have heard it if he weren't so close

Numair nodded and then he saw her eyes sparkle in happiness. He smiled more broadly and he stepped closer to her.

Daine could feel his warm body so close to hers right then. Her heart thundered and Numair bent slowly and pressed his lips to hers. Made bolder, he eased his lips over hers, gently. Daine bought her hand up to his face and Numair wrapped his arms tenderly around her as the now ardent kiss went on.

Finally they broke away, gasping for air.

"Okay then." Numair said when they had caught their breath

Daine smiled but then it slid off her face, as she smelt (the _evil)_ Varice's perfume in his rooms

"What about Varice?" she queried "isn't she your lover?"

"No. She came here last night in hope of re-developing our ancient relationship. That's all." He lied. What he didn't mention was that she had drugged him and they had joined together, passionately on the bed.

"Oh." Daine sensed he was lying and disentangled herself from his arms. She changed the topic by returning to the scene that she had witnessed that morning.

"Does it hurt much?" She asked

"What?"

"Your hand."

"Oh, um, no."

Daine raised her eyebrows and touched it gently. He flinched and yanked it back, rubbing it

"No, there is officially no pain whatsoever." Daine said sarcastically "Liar"

She pulled his hurt hand wrist over and she inspected it. The blisters on his palm were beginning to weep. She hissed in sympathy.

"Are you gonna bind this?"

"Going to bind it." He corrected automatically "and, no. If someone sees then they'll suspect something. Especially considering this spell is made to do this and ruin all normal bandages and potions that you put on. You just have to wait for it to stop or the bandage will be nothing but bits of thread within 3 hours."

"Then you'll just have to keep reapplying them won't you? Goddess Numair, even _I_ thought of that."

"It won't work. Believe me Ozorne has done this enough to me, I know what works and what doesn't."

"Why'd you let him get to you? Ozorne?"

"Have you ever hated someone so much that just seeing them brings an untameable hatred? Then you walk out and it's gone so you think "well, maybe I should apologise so we can at least have a civil conversation with him" but then they look at you and those feelings gone and all you want to do is hurt them? And the worst part is he knows my every weakness. I know _1 _of his. You just mutter the word "abdication" and he'll send you to the Black God before you can curse Mithros."

"Uh, no, I haven't hated someone that much. Or that little. I never wanted to be friends with the people who killed my family."

"Well, that's how much I hate Ozorne. And then he insulted you like that, I couldn't stand it." He reached out to touch her cheek

"That's fair sweet and all, but he would just _love_ an excuse to kill you. Besides, anyone could see he just wanted you upset. After you left he made a tiny image of you. He was killing you. It was so real. I'm so worried that soon it _will_ be you."

Numair bought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers and knuckles "I promise I won't do anything like that again." He said with a sigh, eyes locked to hers

Daine lost all anger as she felt herself falling further and further into those sweet, chocolate brown eyes. He leant forward and kissed her on the nose before his lips drifted to her lips then her neck.

Daine gasped, then relaxed. Or at least she tried. Numair's kisses were getting insistent and her body was starting to heat up from the desire and passion she was not feeling a minute ago.

Suddenly, to her displeasure, Numair pulled away

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. You're so young. I shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't even be in here without a chaperone!"

"Numair! Have you seen Daine?" came Alanna"s voice from outside "remember, you can't have her in your room without a chaperone!" she repeated the same thing he'd just claimed.

"Numair, it's me Varice. Can I come in?"

Daine and Numair glanced nervously at each other. 'Let them in. I'll shape shift." She whispered. Numair watched as her clothes fell to the floor and a tiny brown sparrow chirped at him.

Daine flew out.

**_Okay this is kinda boring but it will get twisted and involve deaths and pregnancy and fights and stampedes and whatever else I can think of. Maybe incest or some evil plots or if I'm in a good mood: buggery. But if it'll end happy, I don't know. And it also has a bit of Kaddar and Varice bashing so I am looking forward to it. Also, it isn't a humor. Probably more of a tragedy. For Toby anyway(Varice's boyfriend who is Zek's half brother and he's a marmoset!!! They were planning on starting a family next month!!! ï _**


End file.
